Servant of Evil-Yu Yu Hakusho Version
by Ghost of Magic
Summary: The Untold Story of the Servant of Evil, who served under the Son of Evil... Warning!: Character Death, Yaoi Moments, and Feels... Please don't hate me for the character deaths. Also find this on Quotev!


**Servant of Evil**  
 **Yu Yu Hakusho Version**

 **~Please hold your feels until the very end...~**

* * *

Long ago in the Yellow Kingdom, the Queen had given birth to two boys, twins in fact. To the eldest she gave him the name of Hiei. To her second child, she named him Yusuke. The two boys grew up inseparable and as time went on, the bond between them seemed like they would be together forever.

However, there came a day when the King ordered the oldest boy to be sent away. The lad would grow up to be a servant of the royal family until death.

And so it was that Hiei would be sent away to live amongst the poor and grow up to become a servant to the royal family. However, the two boys didn't want to be separated from each other, but the palace servants forced them to be separated, and thus, Hiei was taken away, while Yusuke took on the responsibility to become King of the Yellow Kingdom.

Years have passed and the King and Queen died, leaving for Yusuke to become King at the age of 14. Hiei had become the proper age to become a servant and was on his way to the palace.

During the years that Hiei was gone, Yusuke had become a tyrant and ordered that the Yellow Kingdom had to make an alliance with the coastal Blue Kingdom, however, the Prince had cut off the engagement between the King and himself, as he had fell for another. With the given information that the intended was from the Green Kingdom, the Yellow Kingdom's tyrant had ordered the downfall of the Green Kingdom, a kingdom known for their brilliant green eyes.

Meanwhile, Hiei had arrived at the palace, and was ordered to enter the King's room.

As Hiei entered the room, Yusuke had turned to speak to him, but instead, he stood there in shock. His twin was back.

As Hiei served in the palace, he soon became the King's personal servant and began to attend his every need. He was one of the most loyal servants ever in the palace.

One day he visited the Blue Kingdom on orders from the King to run errands. It was there he ran into, quite literally in fact, into a youthful man who was walking with the Prince of the Blue Kingdom, Prince Youko. Hiei quickly learned the name of the youth, Shuichi, it turned out he was green eyed intended of the Blue Prince. However, Hiei had fallen in love with the green eyed male, whose bright green eyes captivated him.

It was love at first sight.

When Hiei returned, he found Yusuke in a devastating state. Word had reached him about the intended of the Prince of the Blue Kingdom. In his rage and sadness, he ordered that the male must die.

Hiei, heartbroken as he is, had accepted his orders to kill the youth.

When Hiei had gotten Shuichi alone, near an old abandoned well, he went through with his orders...and killed him. Tears flowed out of his eyes in grief and sadness, silently crying out to the Lord, why? Why is he fated to do this?

He left the scene, covered in blood and returned to the King...with a smile on his face.

The next day, when Hiei served the King's favorite snack, Brioche, Youko had found Shuichi, dead in front of the well, a smile on his pale face.

Grief flooded Youko as he held onto Shuichi's body, tears of both sadness and soon anger filled his raging golden eyes. He knew who did this, and he would get revenge.

After Youko buried Shuichi, he called on the Rebellion Leader, Kuwabara to start a revolution against the Yellow Kingdom.

News of the cruelty of the King spread throughout the Kingdoms quickly, and soon the citizens of the Yellow Kingdom joined, threatening to kill the King. By then, the palace was mostly empty, all the servants, from the butlers to the cooks, have all fled, except for the King and his loyal servant.

Hiei, knowing that he was the cause of the suffering, knew what he must do. He grabbed his spare clothes and changed his hairstyle to look like Yusuke's, and went into the chambers of the King.

Giving the King a final hug, he said this, "Here are my spare clothes, now where these and run. Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone."

Yusuke cried, because if Hiei stayed, his punishment in his place would be death. And he didn't want to lose his twin.

Rebellion soldiers were heard racing up the palace to the King's chambers, they had no time left.

Hiei comforted his twin, "Don't you worry, we look the same in every way. No one would ever notice that you got away."

With those words, Yusuke changed into Hiei's clothes as Hiei changed into Yusuke's. They looked almost the same. The loud footsteps grew even louder, stopping immediately in front of the grand doors of the royal chambers. Hiei shoved Yusuke into a closet and turned to face the soldiers as Kuwabara threatened the 'King' with his sword.

Hiei was taken away to the dungeons, as Yusuke escaped the Yellow Palace. Knowing that Yusuke was safe warmed the heart of Hiei as he stood looking through the bars of his windowed cell. A small petal of a yellow rose fell in, making Hiei remember memories between him and his brother. He wiped his tears, knowing that this was his fate.

The very next day, was the day of the execution. A crowd was there demanding that the King was to die. The guillotine stood ready, preparing to behead his next victim.

Hiei stood in front of the guillotine, already ready to accept his fate.

Yusuke ran through the crowds to the front, while Hiei was kneeling, his head in the way of the blade that would be his executioner.

Yusuke tried to put on a smile on for his twin, in return, Hiei smiled to his twin as Kuwabara signaled for the death of the King.

As the blade came down, Hiei flashed his last smiled...and then the church bells rang.

Yusuke's smile became a frown and tears ran down his face, his twin was gone.

This was the story of the Servant of Evil...

* * *

 **~The End~**


End file.
